The Corpse Party True or Dare show
by Axel The Moon
Summary: No sumary,will be random pairing,I know,I'm copying theoddkid but I want to do this.
1. Chapter 1

Corpse Party:True or Dare Show.

Chapter 1:Introducing the cast.

Axel:Okay guys,you got all the prepareration?

Zenka:Not yet,we still need to get the cast from Corpse Party...ALL of them.

Denka:...what should we do?

Axel:Fuck,here the plan.

*After the plan*

Axel:That how you going to do.

Senjin:Yetta!I'm going to get Sachiko!

Xenno:Well...it least my is not worse.

Tenjin:Fuck,I get to find the physco.

Denka:...this will be fun...

Axel:Okay boy,operation "Capture the Cast" beging.

*In Senjin's part*  
Senjin was walking around heavenly host,till he found sachiko,yuki,ryouo,tokiko and Yoshikazu.

Senjin:Hello!

Sachiko:Do you want to play doll*brought out a...katana!?*

Senjin:*Snap and his personality change*If you want to dance,then let dance*a katana,shining blue apeared*

Sachiko:*In shock*I-is that t-the gogtasu Nyngio Blade!?

Senjin:*Smirk evily*eat this!vortex!

A black hole apeared and suck the shit out of them.

Sachiko:Nooooooooooooo.

Yuki:Eeeeeeeeeeekkk.

Ryouo:I don't want to dieeeeeeeeeeeee.

Tokiko:Mooooomyyyyyy.

Yoshikazu:*Moaning*

After all five of them was suck into the black hole,Senjin look at the damage he has done.

I over did it a little bit more.

*In Denka's part*  
Denka was with Naho,Sayaka Ooue,Aiko,Ichibaru(?),Tugoshi and with a cup of tea.

Denka:And that about it.

Kuo:Should we trust him?

Denka:Don't worries about it,he will explain the rule since he didnt tell me.

Naho:Well as long as I have a free time,I'm think I'll accept it.

Aiko:Will it be a rare item?

Denka:He got the legendary Gotatsu Nygio Sword.

Aiko:Then I go as well.

Denka:What about you guys?

All:Yeah/why not?

Denka:Okay,let go.

*In Tenjin's part*

Tenjin was being chase by Kizami while the rest watch them in amuse Yuuya:RUN RABBIT RUN!

Tenjin:AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Yuuya:Hahahahahahahahahaha!

Tenjin:*Stop and turn to face him*Vortes,Vortex,VORTEX!

A black hole apeared out of no where and suck them all.

All:Aaaaaaaaaaahhhh!

Tenjin:Thank god it over.

The light goes of and you hear Tenjin's scream.

*In Xenno's part*

Xenno:Well...that was easy...

He say this,because he was able to capture Azusa and Ran,making out of each other.

Xenno:But I feel...disturbing...

*In both Zenka and Axel's part*  
Both Zenka and Axel are in a white Van,a Tenjin style jacket.

Zenka:You sure this will work Axel?

Axel:It will make a chain reaction,once we got the target,she will go with her friend,and we make a nice way.

Zenka:But still,do you think she will think we working for Sachiko?

Axel:Yeah,since our make up make us look like yoshikazu.

Zenka:But still...

Axel:Wait,here he co-what the!?

As he said this,Zenka look to see his Target,with the other cast.

Zenka:What are they doing here?Is that Hinoe?why it parent(save for yoshiki and Ayumi)doing here?Is that Sayaka!?

Axel:...Change of plan.

*Meanhile*

Yuka:That was fun Yuu-chan.

Yuu:Yeah,it was a nice.

Seiko:Nice,that amusment park was awsome!

Naomi:Seiko,why are you saying that.

Seiko:Becau-

A Van apeared and when it past,a Vortex apeared and a lot a graple beam nab all of them.

Axel:GET OVER HERE!

They all being pull into the Vortex.

*Somewhere,in a Sweet hotel.*  
Axel:Man,this is easy as hell.

Zenka:I know.

Sayaka Shinohara:Who are you guy!?

Ayumi:Are you a vengefull spirit?

Ms. Yui:Oh oh,she hyperating.

Axel:Relax,I did not bring you here for death.

Ayumi:*Calm down*

Yoshiki:Then why did you bring us here?

Axel:I'll tell you after the other return.

Natsumi:Other?

As soon as he say this,Tenjin apeared,with the other,Yuuya,was tie up.

Tenjin:I'm thing I tie him up too.

Yuka hide behind Satoshi,while Yuu,magically,brought out a cloud's buster sword from FFVII

Axel:The hell!?Where did you summon a Sword!?and how can you carrie something this big!?

Yuu:Do you really want to know?

Axel:...Good point.

Tenjin:Well,it nice to know you guy bye.

As he was walking however,Senjin apeared magically,with Yoshikazu,infront of Tenjin's face.

Tenjin:...

It was silent for three minute.

Tenjin:...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

He scream with all his might,and eventualy,fainted.

Sachiko:Wow,this one,has real fear.

Kurosaki:You would see how he handle with Kizami,he has like a giant sword on his back,and kizami was using a knife,and Tenjin scream like a girl and running in feared.

Kizami:Even thought I don't plan on killing him,it was fun chasing him.

Sachiko:Hahaha!that is funny.

Senjin:That because he got a Thanatophobia.

Sachiko:...Yoshikazu,went he wake up,scared him all you want.

Axel:Okay,where Denka?

A door open and Denka with the other apeared.

Denka:Huh,sound like someone beat us there first.

Zenka:It was easy.

Then a second later,a Vortex apeared,then Xenno apeared,with two naked sleeping reaction,is this:

Axel:The hell?

Zenka:Okay...this is akward.

Senjin:*Turn around*.

Denka:*Nose bleeding,and fainted*

Yuu:Eeeek!*put his hand on his face*.

Satoshi:*Blushes*

Morishige:*Calm,didnt do anything*

Yuka:*Hide behind Satoshi*

Naomi:*Close her eye*

Seiko:Fufufu,did he just did,what I think he did?

Yoshiki:The hell?

Ayumi:...Eew.

All:Ah man!

That is the reaction.

Axel:What the hell happen to them!?

Xenno:Well,you see...when I found them...they we're,making out...lemon Style.

Senjin:Ugh,I dont want lemon anymore.

Zenka:Damm.

Xenno:And the wierd part is that,after that,they both fainted.

Azusa:And why did'nt you knock before enter?

Axel:Woah,she got up ,where and when did she get those clothes?

He say it because,one sec,they were naked,second later,they now wearing clothes.

Azusa:We are in the Fanfiction,so we can do everything we wanted.

Axel:This isnt a fanfiction...this is a show.

Azusa:Really?

Naho:Did she broke the fourth wall?

Kuo Kibiki:Yeah,she did.

Axel:Anyway,now that we are here,we can now do the intro.

Everyone sit on a Axel look at the screen

Axel:Hello reader and Viewer,Axel the Moon here.

Zenka:Zenka the Gale Knight.

Denka:Denka the Wood Knight,at your service.

Senjin:Senjin the MoonKitty Knight here Meow.

Tenjin:Tenjin the Sun Knight,bitches

Xenno:The Eclipse Knight.

All:And welcome to.

They all do a pose from DW series.

All:Corpse Party:True or Dare Show!

Everyone was confuse,most of them in fear,except Naho and Kibiki

Satoshi:True or dare?Somehow,I dont like where this is going.

Axel:Let me tell you the rule of this show:You can sent true or dare to me anyform of can sent true or dare only the avaible contestan:  
1-Satoshi Mochida.  
2-Yuka Mochida.  
3-Naomi Nakashima.  
4-Yoshiki Kishinuma.  
5-Ayumi Shinozaki.  
6-Seiko Shinohara.  
7-Yuu Shinohara.  
8-Mayu Suzumoto.  
9-Sakutaro Morishige.  
10-Yui Shishido.  
11-All the byakudan Cast.  
12-Azusa.  
13-Ran.  
14-Sachiko.  
15-Yuki.  
16-Ryouo.  
17-Tokiko.  
18-Yoshikazu.  
19-Naho Saenoki.  
20-Sayaka Ooue.  
21-Ichibaru.  
22-Kuo Kibiki.  
23-Tuchigawa Shogui.  
And 24-Aiko Niwa.

Zenka:Damm that a lot.

Axel:You can Vote,who are going to participate each 5 Yuri,Yaoi,are allow,and each of them get a back out card if they they refuse without the back out card or not using it,they going to the pit of you can sent true or dare to me and my OC.

Senjin:Yetta!

Denka:Did he say what I'm think he said?

Axel:Now the non-participant,go to the white chair,while the participant sit on the black chair.

They do what they did.

Axel:If the dare say "I dare you all"mean all,even the non-participant,has do to the dare.

All:Ugh.

Axel:Anywho,sent true and Dare at it will be... ,no dare that involve M ,next chapter will be sent next PM me bye. 


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note:Why no one want to sent true or dare?Don't you want to see Sachiko suffer?Wow anyway...onto the show.

Warning:There will be spoiler for those who did not know about Corpse Party,and there will be fourth wall breaking.

Disclamer:I do not own Corpse Party,nor the character that will apeared in this show.

Axel:Okay...seem like no one want to sent the dare...I'll do it.

All:*Gulp*

Axel:Now the fir-.

Zenka:WAIT!

Axel:What is it Zenka?

Zenka:We forgot the cast from Mushisawa Academy.

Axel:...Senjin?

Denka:He not here,he gone a hour ago.

Axel:Where did h-

A Vortex apeared and Senjin apeared with Nana,Chihaya,Nari,Ryutaro from another story that not belong to me,and a green hair boy,that wear emeral greem armor made out of crystal,and his katana,he got cape as well.

Axel:Holy *Beep* Senjin!How did you get ahead of us,and why did you bring him here?

Senjin:Remember that each episode,we force to bring them here as a guest.

Axel:Yeah I know but why Packer from "The Tenth Shadow"?

Senjin:Because...he was my favorite.

Packer:...true or dare show?

Axel:Yep.

Packer:...I'm not gonna do the dare am I?

Axel:If it say "I dare you all" then you have to do it as well.

Packer:Well...if is something emberase,then I step down.

Axel:Deal.

Yuu:"The Tenth Shadow"?Isnt that the story where he been sent for a undercover mission to save all and my sister?

Seiko:...I'm think so.

Packer:Let me guess...I'm in another world.

Axel:Yeah,this is the "real world",where there are no power and all,but we control time and space.

Sachiko:That explain why we look alive.

Yoshikazu:Huuaaaaaagh(Maybe,but I'm still a zombie)

Denka:True.

Axel:Now where was I...oh first one is...Yuu.

Yuu:Oh no.

Axel:I dare you to...

Yuu:(Oh god...well...let get this over with.)

Axel:...to hold Yuka's hand for five true and/or dare.

Yuu:WHAT!I CAN'T DO T-wait,what?(Did he said what I'm think he said?)

Zenka:Wait...why holding hand?

Axel:Because the moment when I see Yuu the first time,I thought he was 14 in canon,and then,boom!A YuuXYuka pairing happened.

Yuu and Yuka:*Blush at the mentioning to it name*

Seiko:Actually,in-it is okay to break the fourth wall and spoiler it?

Axel:Yeah.

Seiko:Well in the Wikipedia,he was 9 in the canon story,but in most fanfiction,they make Yuu 13,14 or 15 year old.

All:True.

Axel:Okay...Yuu,do what I dare.

Yuu:Okay?*holding Yuka's hand*

Senjin:You wanted that did you?

Zenka:You making a fluffy moment?

Axel:Hey,it can't be a true or dare show without a fluffy moment.

Zenka:...good point.

Axel:Now then...Seiko.

Seiko:Yeah?(Please be with me motormoting Naomi's breast)

Axel:I dare you to read a NaomiXSeiko lemon fict.

Seiko:*Blink twice*huh?(oh man)

Yuu:...WHAT!?

Naomi:You can't be seriuses?

Senjin:I don't want to drink lemon anymore.

Azusa:Wow.

Sayaka Shinohara:A lemon fict...with my daughter...and a girl?You got to be kidding me?

Denka:Whew,thank god it not a hentai scene.

Sachiko:...Nice one...

Seiko:...Okay.

All(Except Zenka,Axel,Sachiko,Nari,Denka and Morishige):WHAT!?

Here come the funny scene.

Natsumi:Oh god...I dont want to look.

Yuutaro:Um...you do know that she has to read,not making out with your daugher?

Natsumi:Oh...but...

Sayaka:I fail to notice that my daugher,has become one of them.

Senjin:Glad it not Yuu making out with a g-

Zenka:Dont say that,it'll make me gonna puke,seeing Yuu..doing Yaoi stuff.

Yuu:Eeew.

Axel:*Give Seiko my phone*I already put it there.

Seiko:"Seiko's Birthday"?Oh it a story with my birthday!Yay!

Yuu:Yeah...I seen lot of my Sis' birthday to know how it going to end.

After she read it,listen to her reaction:

Seiko:Fufufu,she really enjoying it right there.

Naomi:huh?

Seiko:Nothing Naomi!(If only she love me back.)

Yuu:(Her voice,it sound sad,she really is in love with her afterall)

Packer:Maybe because of THAT day.

Yuu:...You read my mind didnt you?

Packer:No,I have the Future Sight.

Yuu:Oh.

Axel:Okay...Ms. Yui,do ten minute in heaven with Tsukasa.

Yui:What?

Senjin:... me.

Senjin use the Vortex,and Tsukasa fall down.

Tsukasa:Ow,finally I'm out.

Senjin:Sorry,forgot about you.

Axel:Now you and Yui go into the "Heaven room".

Yui:What that?

Axel:Follow me.

Both Yui and Tsukasa follow Axel,a minute later,he came back alone.

Axel:Well,in a mean time...Azusa,answer my question.

Azusa:Ok.

Axel:Explain to me why are you making out with Ran?...lemon style?

Azusa:Well...*She walk over him and Whisper something that cause Axel to have his eye walk back to her seat.*

,where and how did you get that Sword?

Yuu:Well,it start whe-hold up a sec.

Yuu look at the screen.

Yuu:This is going to be a spoiler,so if no one want to know the Hunter saga,then I insist you skip this.

Yuu look back at Axel.  
(A/N:Like Yuu said,so skip it if you don't want to hear it.)

Yuu:It start with when a earthquake hit,and me and Sis was the only one standing and we don't know where are the on the way,we got attack by...well...that guy*he point to Yoshikazu*and he beat me up when he was about to her Nee-san,I was in his way and when I yell at him,a blade apeared in me,you know,summoning a weapon and all.

Packer:Ouch,that gonna leave a mark.  
(A/N:I'm sorry JLCHailstorm for making your OC go OOC.)  
Yuu:But,at least I knock him out cold.

Axel:Well that gonna leave a mark,now Na-

A paper fly over him and he catch it.

Axel:What this?*Read the paper and smirk*HELL YEAH!

Zenka:What is it?

Axel:Someone sent dare to us.

Zenka:Can I do it?

Axel:Yeah since it-

Yui and Tsukasa reenter the room.

Axel:Never mind,just read it.

Zenka:Okay the Sender is his/her dare is...Hahahahahaha!This is *beep* up man.

Axel:Hey there are children here!

Yuu:Um...Yuka and I is 14.

Axel:Yeah I know but look who was sitting next to your parent.

Both Seiko and Yuu look to see.

Aya:Hi Oni-Chan,Hi Onee-Chan.

Aya and Kei,sitting on a red chair.

Axel:Don't worry,red chair mean that they are,the viewer.

Yuu:whew.

Packer:That was unexpected.

Zenka:Okay,the first dare is for the child spirit and Yoshikazu.

Yuki:*Gulp*

Zenka:...Does anyone heard of Caramellansen dance?

All:Oh.

Child Spirit and Yoshikazu:*Get up,went to the stage and do the caramellansen dance*

is akward.

They done and they sit where they were suppose to do.

Zenka:Okay,Satoshi,the dare you gonna do is far worse than you expected.

Satoshi:Oh no.

Naomi:*Pat on Satoshi*Good luck there.

Zenka:You has to make Sachiko mad.

Sachiko:Good luck with that.

Satoshi:Oh god,I'm gonna die.*Walk to Sachiko and Whisper something*

Sachiko:WHAT!

Sachiko grab Satoshi and went to the pit of doom.

Sachiko:Open that pit.

Axel:Um...okay?*He press the button and the pit open*

Sachiko threw Satoshi to the pit.

Satoshi:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

You hear a thud.

Axel:You okay there?

Satoshi:Yeah I'm o-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Satoshi run up and went to sit,his loss all the color.

Satoshi:W-what is that t-thing?it look like a skeleton centipete.

Axel:Okay,who put the Skull Reaper?

All five whistel.

Axel:*Stare angryli.*

Xenno:It was "her".

Axel:Her?

Zenka:The Second "Sachiko" from Musume.

need some love right there.

Naomi:You not talking to the o-

Axel:Don't spoiler it Naomi,I'm planning to do the Sequel.

Naomi:Oh.

Zenka:Next is Yoshiki.

Yoshiki:*Stand up and walk to the pit of doom*Tell me what it is?

Zenka:...You had to kiss Ayumi.

Yoshiki:Anywhere?

Zenka:Anywhere.

Yoshiki:*Run up to Ayumi and kiss her on a cheek*

Ayumi:*Blushing heavy*K-kishinuma!?

Denka:Ah young love.

Zenka:Okay,Kibiki you already know what it is.

Kou:Is it about a tank full of eels?

Packer and Axel:O.o

Zenka:Yeah.

Kou:Fine.

Minute later he is wearing a swim suit,shirtless,at this,Naho blush as hell.

Kuo:Okay here I go.*Jump out to the Tank*

A few second later,nothing then a huge lighting happened.

Naho:Nooooooooooo!

Axel:Wait...huge lighting...that means.

Kibiki got out of the water,with a little shock he got.

Kuo:Man,that a lot of who that boy that look like Axel,but Brown hair.

Axel:Azel!

At this,a boy who look like Axel but brown hair and eye,emerge from the tank.

Azel:Hi Oni-chan.

Axel:What are you doing here!?And why did you use the Indignation!

Packer,Zenka and Senjin:O.O

Azel:Well,Onee-Chan said that you're making a reality show,with the cast from my favorite horror game.

Axel:DAMM IT KEYBI!

Keybi:Hehe,yeah Axel?

Axel:...Never mind.

Packer:Well...it over right?

Axel:No hold on...INCOMING!

A missle was headed straight to Axel and dogded out easyli,but Senjin,instead of dodging,he pull out his sword and slash the missle in halft.

Kizami:Damm,he's nut.

Azel:Haha,that was awsome Senjin-Chan.

Senjin:...Yetta!I blow up a missle!*Fist up*

Tenjin:Idiot.

Axel:let me see...another dare?

Zenka:We do that in the next episode.

Axel:Okay then...bye you all...and Senjin.

Senjin:Yeah?

Axel:You're allow to kill the Skull Reaper.

Senjin:Yetta!Can I bring Yuu?

Yuu:*Sight*Okay let go.

Both Senjin and Yuu went to the pit of doom and enter,you hear Yuu's screaming in amaze.

Yuu:THAT HUGE!HOW CAN WE KILL THAT THING AND HOW SATOSHI ABLE TO CLIMB THAT FAST!?

Senjin:I DONT KNOW!*Personality change*BUT LESS TALK,MORE FIGHTING!

Yuu:OKAY!

And then,the battle again the SkullReaper beging. 


End file.
